wonding someting
by Wondering Lady
Summary: kagome is in a other world were she has to befriend 4 children and help save the windnig circle.....


**okay people this story is only temporay... and i dont own the book 'sandrys book' tamora pierce does...**

please R&R

* * *

"Master Niko where did you go

"Master Niko where did you go? I looked all over for you!" yelled a young girl about 15 from behind the magistrate. The girl moved with the grace of a dancer as she wove her way beside the richly dressed man. "I found the Gypsy I told you about. You know that glass ball that strange man gave us. You would think it was junk but it's a very old summoning ball!" she exclaimed. Briar lost his breath when he caught sight of her up close. "That's all very good Kagome but I'm in the middle of something." 'Master Niko' said in irritation. Briar had to hide a grin as the girl pouted and turn her back on him. "Now will you please cut his ropes?" Niko asked somewhat pleasantly. The Guards did as asked while they stared at Kagome who was playing with the glass ball.

When they were well out of sight from the Guards did Kagome grab Briar's hands and said in clear amusement. "I saw you yesterday and I must say that boy who was suppose to be on watch should be disposed of. Master would even say so." She said in a Matter-of-fact way.

Briar raised a brow. "Is that so? Who is your master anyway is he that bag?" Briar asked curiously. Niko stopped suddenly "I am not her Master, and you Kagome will not summon him is that clear?" he asked calmly although there was a sharp edge to his words. "Your no fun Niko!" Kagome pouted "and I wasn't planning on just summoning Master, I was going to summon my favourite perverted fruit bat!" Kagome giggled. Niko groaned in despair.

SOMEWERE ELSE NEW

"Kagome give me that sword now." Demanded a sour old bat in the habit of the water temple. "Proper young maidens do not carry around weapons!" another woman scolded in a yellow habit. "Look lady, I aren't no proper 'lady' that be for my Master's Mistresses. And nobody's taking away my lady." Kagome growled out menacingly, clutching her 6-foot sword. "Yeah can take my knives but you sure as hell not taking her." Dedicates gasped in horror. "More weapons! That's it I wont endanger any of my charges because you wont hand over those, those pieces of metal!" yelled the water temple lady. Kagome Grinned showing of her bright white fangs. The Dedicates backed away in fright. "What afraid I'll hurt the little pretties eh? Don't worry, they aren't on my list yet." 'But that bastard that sent me hear is.' Kagome thought darkly.

"What's all this fuss about lady's?" Asked another woman in a blue habit. "Honoured Moonstream, this girl will not hand over her weapons. And we will not endanger our charges because of her!" Exclaimed the water temple lady. Kagome decided to bud in before things get a little out of hand. "Look Lady, meaning no disrespect but Master always said 'A man unprepared, is a dead man.' I believe that because I seen it many times when we raided the uppity high borne brats so that we can make a living." Kagome said. "A wise saying your master has. But hear we do not sleep with blades beneath our pillows." Moonstream said calmly her face set in stone. "Look Lady, if you think that I would harm somebody hear, your wrong. Master taught us all how to control our selves; 'you only use your steel when you have absolutely no choice about it.' That and I couldn't kill a fly with it, take a look." Kagome unsheathed her sword to show that it was a reverse blade. "I reversed it my self as soon as I got into the village." Kagome said proudly as she ran a hand down the blade. "We will let you keep your sword but you will give my your knives, that and I think it be best if you went and stayed in Discipline, with Rosethron and Lark." Moonstream said coolly. "That's fine with me" Kagome said before she calmly pulled out her knives. There were 12 in all. "When you leave on trips with Lark and Rosethorn you will get them back." Moonstream said before leaving. "Well are you coming or not?"

3 weeks later

"Lark is it okay if go over to frostpine? I need to do some repair work on lady and I have a bad feeling something big is going to happen this summer. I want to be prepared." Go a head, but be back before super Daja and Briar are coming to live with us." Said Lark softy in her word room. "Yes Lark, is there anything you need fixed while I'm there?" Kagome asked at the door. "No thank you, but I do think that Rosethorn needs a new rake. The old one is near dead." Lark said as she continued to weave. Kagome said nothing but started out to the smiths.

"Hello Frostpine" called out Kagome as she entered the small smithy. "Kagome, a pleaser to see you again. Nothing wrong with your lady I hope." Frostpine called out equally cheerfully. "I have to remake the hilt and I was hoping you wouldn't mind me working hear today?" Kagome asked politely. "No of course not, come in and make your self at home. But I have to leave in a few minutes so Kirel will be hear if you need any thing." Frostpine said. Kirel poked his head out into the room "you called?" he asked hopefully. "Yes I'll be leaving for an important meeting and Kagome hear will be staying, she needs any help you help her boy." Said frostpine. He pulled Kirel to the side, "don't you go messing anything up now you hear. She isn't kind of girl that go warming you bed." Frostpine warned. "Y'sir" murmured Kirel. "Good" Frostpine left.

Keril walked back into the room and saw Kagome the metals. "Kirel you wouldn't happen to have and solid iron would you?" she asked innocently. Kirel gulped and nodded slightly as he pulled out a rod of iron from under one of the shelves. "um hear you go, what's wrong with your lady?" he asked as Kagome pull the rod in the fire. "The hilt has to be remade, the woods no good, I'm going to make a iron one and rap it soft rawhide." Said Kagome cheerily


End file.
